


i couldn't stop thinking about this

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Slut, Drug Use, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i had this weirdly realistic dream and i couldn't stop thinking about it so i'm writing it down
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	i couldn't stop thinking about this

It all started when you've seen this man when you were out shopping with some family. He wasn't interesting or eye catching but you almost felt a weird pull whenever he was near, like you could _feel_ the need to go with him.

You tried to push the thought out of your head as you guys were walking to your car. When you looked out the window and saw him right next to the car trying to open your door. You felt almost panicked at the thought of leaving him as you felt the car lurch forward but quickly stopped as a car speed in front of you. You took the opportunity of the car stopping and your friends stupid argument to slip out the car as quickly as possible. You swiftly ran to the other side of his car before your friends could notice something happened.

You felt him wrap his arms around your waist and mouth. You were a bit startled and you tried to fight but you quickly gave in when you felt his erection press against you. You didn't know what in gods name went through your head that made you need to follow this total stranger. You clearly knew this was stupid and dangerous and you knew you should get away but at the same time you just wanted to give in. You felt a prick in your arm and any doubts or anxiety completely left you. He placed you in the back of his car and you moaned when you felt him rubbing your pussy a little. That's the last thing you remembered before you passed out.

Now you were completely naked in what looked like a cabin. He spread your legs as far as he could and rubbed his cock up and down, making sure to hit against your clit each time. It felt so amazing, he kept doing it after you came and the sensitivity was insane. You wanted him to fuck you but you also never wanted this feeling to end.

You just couldn't bring yourself to care about your current situation, you **were** being raped, he was just some guy you followed you should be terrified and disgusted.

He slowly sunk his dick into your pussy and you were practically drooling, being bent in half, legs pressed against your chest, while being fucked **hard** was the best feeling in the world, it was like this was your only purpose in life. He hit the right spot every single time. When he was about to cum he pressed as hard as he could against your cervix. The feeling of him being so deep in you while cuming almost made you pass out. You didn't care if you ever saw your friends and family again as long as this didn't stop.

He put a plug in you after cumming inside a few more times. He rewarded you for behaving by spending some time rubbing his cock against your clit and cumming all over your pussy. He didn't even need to press your legs against your chest because you held your legs opened as wide as possible for him.

You vaguely registered his carrying you to another room. He plopped you down on a bed, the whole room was covered in blankets and pillows. There were other women there in varying stages of pregnancy and you could feel yourself getting soaked at the thought of being breed


End file.
